This invention relates to an arrangement for packaging a solid state device and for coupling the device to an optical fiber transmission line. It is applicable to surface-acting devices, e.g. PIN diodes, avalanche diodes, and light emitting diodes (LED). These surface-acting devices can either be for generating light for transmission along an optical fiber transmission line, or for detecting light received via an optical fiber transmission line.